User blog:JaymieMichele/The Character Game 2.0
Basically, because I love these so much and because I've already done one of them for this series, I'm doing another one but this time, I'm using slightly different characters and I'm writing my own questions! 1. William Ashton 2. Harry Jenkins 3. Lila McCreath 4. Katrina Jenner 5. Alyza Ellison 6. Tyler Green 7. Rosa Thompson 8. Ella Jenner 9. Becca White 10. Caleb Daniels 11. Joshua Cook 12. Alison Morelli-Jackson Q1. 1 and 12 are making out in the janitor's closet and 9 walks in to get something for the janitor who is also on their way into the closet. What happens? William and Alison are making out in the janitor's closet and Becca walks in with the janitor right behind her. Well, um, this would be incredibly awkward and also illegal because William is a teacher and Ali is a student. If Becca walked in and saw them she would probably scream or faint or throw up or cry or whatever. If the janitor walked in too, then he would most likely alert Principal Jeffrey Higgins and action would be taken. Q2. 7 and 11 are hanging off a cliff. 5 comes to the rescue but can only save one of them. Who does 5 save? Rosa and Joshua are hanging off a cliff and Alyza comes to the rescue but can only save one of them. Well, Alyza is a teacher and both Josh and Rosa are her students, so she certainly would not choose to only save one and would try to save both, even if it cost her her own life or whatever. Q3. If there was a fanfiction written about 7, 2 and 4, what would it be about? So there's a fanfic about Rosa, Harry and Katrina. Well, *HUGE SPOILER ALERT HERE, READ THIS ANSWER AT YOUR OWN RISK* considering Rosa is now living with Katrina and Ella, and Harry is Ella's new boyfriend, I think this fanfic would be about Katrina comforting Rosa and Harry bursting in to try and cause some kind of trouble. Or Harry and Rosa could be involved, and Katrina would witness this and kick Rosa out for betraying her daughter. Q4. What would this fanfic be called? For the first fic summary I suggested, I would say something like "Here Comes Trouble", and for the second I would say something like "The Betrayal". '''Q5. 10 and 6 were in a happy relationship but then 6 cheated on 10 with 8 and 8 became pregnant but it was then revealed that 8's unborn child wasn't 6's but was in fact 11's. 10 and 11 start a relationship to get back at 6 and 8 and then 6 commits suicide out of heartbreak. 8 gives birth to triplets.' Caleb and Tyler were in a happy relationship but then Tyler cheated on Caleb with Ella and Ella became pregnant but the child turned out to be Joshua's, not Tyler's. Caleb and Joshua start a relationship to get back at Tyler and Ella and Tyler then commits suicide due to heartbreak. Ella gives birth to triplets. Wow, that's a lot of drama! Q6. 2 and 12 are married but 12 cheats with 9 who doesn't know 12 is married. 9 proposes to 12 and 12 admits they are married to 2 and 9 kills 12 to seek revenge. 2 kills 9 for killing 12 and then 2 is killed by 4. Oh, um...Harry and Alison are married but Alison cheats with Becca who doesn't know Ali is married. Becca proposes to Ali but she admits she is already married to Harry and Becca kills Alison to seek revenge. Harry finds out about this and kills Becca to get back at her for killing his wife Ali, but then Harry ends up getting killed by Katrina. Q7. 3/10 or 7/11? Which couple is cuter? Lila and Caleb or Rosa and Joshua? A Rosa and Joshua friendship would be soooo much cuter than a Lila and Caleb friendship, but as a romantic couple then Lila and Caleb, definitely. Q8. Who is hotter? 8 or 9? Ella or Becca...um, Becca? Q9. Who is hotter? 1 or 12? Will or Ali? Will. Definitely Will. Q10. 4/6 or 9/10? Which couple is cuter? Katrina and Tyler or Becca and Caleb? What? Um...